


ANGELS [Draco Malfoy x Loki AU}

by Denxity



Category: Draco - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I am so sorry that you have to read this Summary, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denxity/pseuds/Denxity
Summary: The beginning of the second wizarding war became a reality after several high officials at the ministry - including the minister of magic saw Lord Voldemort at the ministry of magic. Headlines of Lord Voldemort's returns was everywhere and everyone was terrified - including Draco Malfoy, the son of the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy who failed his mission. As a punishment, Draco Malfoy has to kill his Headmaster, the only man Lord Voldemort was terrified of. A sixteen year old needed help from a black haired devil by the names of Loki Laufeyson.fan - fiction crossoverharry potter [1]half blood prince
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**All hope was lost.**

Loki knew all hope was lost when the Hulk went tumbling out of the nearly destroyed asgardian space ship to earth. His brother was covered in metal, far too heavy and strong for Thor to punch his way out of this mess as he usually went about solving his issues. It left Loki, to use his words and use his hands without getting himself killed and he knew the perfect idea as he overheard Thanos speaking about two infinity stone's on earth.

As he emerged out behind the black order, in a rather cheerful or even arrogant style he got used to pretending as Odin.

"If I might interject." He said with a pause, "If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena."

The mad purple giant, called Thanos mocked him with a simple sentence, "If you consider failure experience." In a tone Loki could only described as being unimpressed.

Loki had a split second to think of a counter sentence to the slight dig of his failure in claiming planet earth, the only place in the galaxy that had two infinity stones in the same place and a Hulk. He looked up with a grim expression.

"I consider experience, experience."

He had to tread lightly, thinking of words to emphasis his goal, his goal to rid Thanos of the infinity stone and use it to his advantage. It was sad that so many thought good of his, that he would forgive his brother was taking what was his, not the throne, or the glory but a chance of being a son to be proud of.

"Almighty Thanos, I"

He needed to seem sentimental, he needed to make sure that Thor thought of him as a king, a god, something good before he left to save the world with his group of earth freaks.

"Loki...Prince of Asgard" He said as he paused to look at Thor before saying a name that nearly made him choke up and blow his plan. "Odinson." His dramatics of pauses left for emotional thoughts to rush threw Thors head, Loki knew exactly where to hit and how to hurt Thor emotionally, after all, he was a master of mischief and lived behind him for many hundreds of years.

"The rightful King of Jotunheim."

A smile came to Loki's face as he said the nickname the people called him on the streets, "God of Mischief"

"do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity."

Loki had a dagger behind him, if he was going to be specific about what type of dagger, it was a blunt dagger made of magic. As he moved at lighting speed to dag the dagger in Thanos's neck, he had stopped him with the power of the space stone, exactly how he had planned.

"'Undying.' You should choose your words more carefully." Thanos said.

Thanos had twisted the dagger from Loki's hand how he had anticipated, as he used his left hand with the gauntlet to lift him up to be eye level. His plan had worked, but nothing can ever prepare you for a strong tight hand around one's throat without a small fight. It was pure instinct.

Loki knew that the climax of the strangling could work more into manipulating his brother, a feat that he had been able to do on multiple occasions.. He made eye contact with Thor as Thanos increased the pressure and force on his throat.

"You will," Loki started to say as he turned to face Thanos, "never be," He struggled to whisper a god." He managed to say before he knew he had put too much pressure on his neck and evidently died.

His plan had succeeded, he no longer lived in a timeline where he was a weakling, a pawn in someone else's game but possibly the most important man in the new timeline. Loki had given up his life to feel a feeling he has never felt in his own body.

To feel special


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius Malfoy...

**_He appeared before the red lighting._ **

A single rush of light brought him back to earth in the year of nineteen-ninety-five, and he had plans for the people that inhabited the different timeline. Raising up from the group, his body feeling nothing from the cold winds of the country he landed in - London. He was smarter the most would assume a God would be, he used his "magic" to turn his 'battle suit' to a classic example of a British Heartthrob.

His head turned when he saw the sudden thunderstorm forming where he had just landed, the red glow made Loki feel something familiar. Although he just letted it pass as he continued to walk down the road until he saw the sign he needed 'Leaky Cauldron'. Making his way through the pub, he had to use his mind games to convince the man behind the bar to open the barrier to the world he planed to go to.

"Sir, I seemed to leave my key to the door at home." Loki said, it was very convincing.

The man behind the bar looked at him with curiosity, "Are you new?" Loki nodded.

"Make sure you don't do it again."

Loki followed the men to the courtyard to a brick wall in which he performed with his wand the passcode: tap the brick three up and two across three times. A door appeared and Loki said a 'thank you' - not that he meant it and made his way to the world of wizards and witches. The people his mother told him about. 

He walked passed many of the assumed witched and wizards, most of them gave him a strange look, most could see and feel that the man held great power - or maybe they could see dagger in his hand. He walked in a straight line for a while until he turn down 'Knockturn Alley', the place he needed to go to find what he needed.

Looking around the stores located at Knockturn Alley, he wasn't very impressed with the magically abilities being seen so far. He expected more from the witches and wizards, moving paintings? He met a man that had the strength to take down a god. Using a wand to direct easy magic? His mother, and himself only ever used an anchor for the most powerful of magic. 

Finding the store he needed, Borgin and Burkes. He knew from the books of this timeline - well when he was a kid a mere fantasy book, that it held ancient antiques. Stepping into the store, it was dark, dusty and underwhelming boring, taking a quick look around he found a man at the front of the store.

"Who are you?" The man asked rudely.

"Loki. Now tell me, do you have any magic anchors?"

"We do not sell wands, now if you are waste-"

Loki interrupted him by having the dagger he was carrying at his throat, giving a psychopathic smile. He let go of the dagger, giving the man a quick nick on the shoulder. Giving a warning look to the man as he made the dagger disappear, reminding the man that he wasn't someone you wanted to mess with.

"I need something better, something that can stand the most ancient of magic."

The man bowed down to Loki, quickly walking away to the back room, Loki could hear the insults he muttered. He heard the door open to see a man with long blonde hair enter the room, a snake walking stick with an aura of superiority around him. Loki watched the man as he yelled for the man, the short man supposably called "Borgin".

"Borgin!" He yelled, as Borgin entered the front of the shop again with the item Loki was looking for. A sceptre made for a king and for Loki, it looked very similar to the one he wielded back on earth. 

"Who is this man?" The man asked.

"Loki." Loki replied, "And you?"

The man seemed irritated, "Lucius Malfoy." he turned to Borgin, "The Lord wants to sell this, saying he was 'tricked' into buying it by Burke before his death."

Loki looked at what Lucius Malfoy had in his hand, to his surprise he never expected to see what he was holding. It was an infinity stone, Loki knew it was an infinity stone from the feeling in his mind and the familiarity to the object. The only issue was that it had no colour, it looked like a piece of coal. Loki knew he needed to get his hands on the stone, it was all part of his plan - well the infinity stone was just an added bonus.

"Oh, well it had of no value." Borgin replied, as he walked behind the counter.

"The Dark Lo-"

Loki Interrupted the man, "I will buy the stone, only if you take me to this Lord of yours?"

The silence of the room was deadly, Borgin quickly ringed up the price of the sceptre in which Loki paid with the currency of the timeline - of course it was fake as he held no wealth but his magic held some credibility. The currency would exist until after Borgin used it, so the blame would go on Borgin and not himself. He was called the god of mischief for a reason and being caught would ruin that reputation. 

"How much for the stone?" Loki said, staring the man in the eye.

"Why do you want it?" He asked.

"None of your concern, but I do believe this lord of yours will be angry if you do not get the money for that useless stone."

Lucius Malfoy looked down at the stone, it was useless, it had done nothing but sit on a table for the past few years. It was said to promise magic of Gods and the ability to destroy any enemy, yet he had done nothing, they couldn't even brake it in half. Lucius decided to make the deal, the price Loki paid was very little to what he expected.

"Now take me to your Lord."

Lucius took his arm and teleported to an ancient looking manor, Loki felt no pain from the teleportation and stood standing with the stone in one hand and the sceptre in the other hand. Following the man into the gates, stood another man with a wand.

"Who's he?" He stuttered, he was short, large and did not seem threatening in the slightest. 

"None of your business Pettigrew."

The gates open and Lucius continued to down the pathway to the entrance of the manor, Loki knew better to show of the stone and the sceptre. Making the two disappear and two daggers ready to go if anything wrong was to happen for example: a trap. The doors open and many more wizards and witches were inside, all of them looking directly at Loki as if he was filth. A look Loki disliked and made him willing to end their lives, he didn't kill himself in one timeline to be disrespected.

Entering a room, Lucius Malfoy bowed on his knee while saying "My Lord". Loki just stared him directly in the eyes, he looked old, and vengeful, he seemed smart but he lacked one quality: a closed eye. Loki could tell that this man was about to test his abilities.

"Stand Lucius." he said, his voice old and ruff much like Odin's. No good memories there.

Lucius stood up and moved out of the way, he introduced Loki as the man that brought the stone and showed and interest in meeting him. He spoke that Loki wanted to join him, and end the way with the ark Lord's victory. A pile of lies, the man seemed unconvinced with what Lucius was saying. Turning to look at Loki.

"What is your name?"

Loki did not reply, his mind was screaming for him to just say Loki but his brain whispered that people seemed to fear him which usually equaled power and Loki wanted power. The use of his name and title would force the man to test his abilities and allow Loki to test the infinity stone on someone, a different timeline could cause a stone to act differently. Loki needed to know this before he went to a real battlefield. 

"Loki," he said as he walked closer to the man, "Prince of Asgard and King of Jotunheim." he paused as he was only a few metres in front of the man, "God of Mischief."

The quick movements of the man and his wand was no match to Loki, a God. He had changed his entire appearance to his battle suit, his sceptre and the infinity glowing a nice dark blue. he could feel the magic flow through him again like it did back on earth. The stone and sceptre joined caused the spell the man sent his way to go away. Looking at the man, he smiled at Loki.

"I would like to talk to you about a partnership." The man said, "This world is filled with a type of people who ruin the name of magic and all that is good, if you join me as my equal together we can rid the world of this evil and sit on top of it."

Loki smiled, he did not plan for a partnership but he knew that this partnership can lead to trust and betrayal always followed trust, his brother Thor could vouch for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay that was a shIT CHAPTER  
> i really don't know what i am doing atm  
> i just want Loki and Voldemort to be friends, but not friends at the same time :(((  
> anyway, thanks for reading and make sure you also read Demons as they are part of the same series.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddle...

**He was analytical.**

Loki wasn't one to be undermined or to follow orders, and he wasn't someone who attacked villages; they called them cities now. He liked to plan, execute and win. He was not his brother, Thor, who rather attack and then think of a plan.

Some might say he was more like Tom Riddle in his youth; a prized student who was **always** three steps ahead. Instead, Loki had to deal with the "new and improved" Tom Riddle who goes by Lord Voldemort, an individual who was only a step ahead, and seemed to be more like his brother.

This Lord Voldemort disappointed him. 

Loki listened to their meetings, well more like watched. His equal was irrational, killing anyone who second guessed him, and utilised his power - their fear - in a terrible way, Loki believed his power could be so much stronger.

"My Lord, I don't understand why you stay in hiding, can't we just kill the pathetic boy already?" whispered Bellatrix Lestrange, an individual who he neither likes or hates. She was too irrational like her brother, however, she was sadistic, she was intriguing, and she was addictive. 

He was attracted to her thirst in power.

"Not with Dumbledore still alive." 

Loki's ears pricked up. Who was Dumbledore?

"May I ask who Dumbledore is?" Loki questioned with his eyes still down at the table.

The room was no longer silent; covered by the silent whispers of the so called "death eaters"; a stupid name if you asked Loki. Those whispers vanished quickly, causing a deafening silence to cover the eerie room.

His eyes matched the blood on the table, his stares was petrifying, a reminder to all that he held power that was only imaginable.

"He is the headmaster of Hogwarts, a pathetic school." Voldemort begun, "He is the only person that stands between me and Potter, and the eradication of the muggles." he finished.

Loki wasn't one to commit genocide, his record at New York may suggest otherwise, however he believes that everyone deserves to die equally. He could not see the problem with "pure-bloods" and "muggles", to him, they were all insufferable. 

They all wished to be a god.

Loki has greater intentions then the eradication of the muggles, he knew the muggles were stupid enough to kill each other off easily, if it be: war, disease, and pure stupidity. 

The wizards? No doubt they will kill themselves off from a war based off of blood. 

He did not want to kill anyone, he did not want to cause fear.

He simply wants to rule.

Loki turned his head to face Voldemort, however he refuses to call him what his followers call him, "Riddle answer me this" he started, "Why don't we simply just get rid of him then?"

Voldemort's face clenched as Loki addressed him by his birth last name, Loki knew exactly how much he detested the name. 

"It will be wiser to formulate a plan to get Potter alone, to make him more irrational and more vulnerable. This way we can get rid of Dumbledore's and Potter's ministry influence."

He did not need to continue what he was saying. Loki had enough brains to know that his plan was to infiltrate the ministry and the publics minds, turn the people against their heroes. 

Loki twisted his smile and let out a small chuckle, which echoed through the whole room.

Regardless of Voldemort's irrationalities, Loki was still impressed of him; a mortal that seemed to have half of his own brains at least.

"So," Loki said boldly, "Shall we begin this plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my chapters are very short atm... but once the books begin to sinc up... expect much bigger chapters :))

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my demon series (Wanda x Harry Potter AU), however, this book starts in half-blood prince :)
> 
> BOOK 1
> 
> IN THE END, HE SAW THE SUN RISE AGAIN.
> 
> BUT IN THE BEGINNING HE WAS THE GOD WITH A DEVIOUS SMILE,
> 
> WITH A STRANGE ABILITIES, AND DEEP BLUE SKIN
> 
> THE END WAS HIS BEGINNING.
> 
> ALERT
> 
> Major Infinity War Spoilers


End file.
